Light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device for converting current to light. The light emitting diode has advantages of high brightness, low voltage, long life, and environmentally friendly. When light emitting diode chips are separated from a substrate, an adhesive layer bonding the light emitting diode chips and the substrate is hard to remove completely.